


The Emporer's Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I imagined this while having a shower, Lan Fan is hot okay, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and her automail is hot, don't ask please, i like tags, nice, they fuck, what, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lan Fan's shower stopped working and Ling offers her to use his shower. She takes the offer and things get a bit hot ;)





	The Emporer's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> G'day, this ain't the first work I have written but the last time I wrote something was about 4 years ago. This is my first time posting on AO3 tho so hek ye. I've written smut before but that was the last thing I've ever written so I'm gonna be a bit rusty with this shit. Hope y'all like it, gimme some feedback for future reference even tho I might not write for another 5 years but it enough people like it, I MAY write a bit more often.

Upon entering the Emperor's bathroom, Lan Fan looks around, taking in the great and elegant design it has. Of course, his bathroom is beautiful, he is the Emperor of Xing after all. She slowly makes her way to the shower while grabbing any available hair wash, it's been weeks since the last time she was able to give herself a good shower. Not trying to indulge herself too much, she quickly strips herself of her clothing and enters the shower, turning the faucets to get the best temperature. She envelopes herself into the falling water, taking in the calmness of the heat and welcoming it to her body. As much as it burned, the heat calmed her mind and let her deep thoughts come to her, putting her body at ease at the coming thoughts. 

Why did her Lord offer his own bathroom? Even if her shower broke, she surely could have used the servants' ones, she is only his bodyguard, not anything too special. Letting these thoughts fill her mind, she grabbed the first bottle of hair wash and put a generous amount in her hand and slowly moved her hands towards her scalp. Slowly rubbing it around, she felt a small spike of pain after she placed her hands in her hair, she unwillingly took her hands out to remember her automail arm. Having only to have washed her hair once before with the automail arm, she didn't take much notice in the pain the first time as her mind was under stress and never took notice, but now that her mind was open and free, it picked up the pain with no delays and gave it to her at full force. 'This is going to be troublesome', Lan Fan thought to herself. 

*Knock, knock*. "Come on Lan Fan, how long are you going to take? If you don't come out anytime soon, I swear I will come inside myself", yelled Ling from outside the door. How long has she been in here? Not long, surely. Did her mind doze off? As much as Ling did want to join her, he had to hold himself back. Why was she taking so long for anyway?

"Sorry my Lord, give me a couple more minutes and I'll be out", Lan Fan replied with.

"Hopefully you won't come out anytime soon", Ling whispered to himself.

Finally resuming her task of washing her hair, the thought of the pain came back to her mind. She could either wash with both hands and deal with the pain of her hair pulling due to the automail or use one hand. As she didn't want to think about any pain, even small amounts of it, she put her left arm down and used one hand. Going back into her thoughts, she thought of the day she lost her arm and the pain she went through to get this automail one. Being a bodyguard, she had to be prepared to be hurt or even killed to keep her Lord safe, no matter the circumstance. She did her job well, as the answer was her left arm and the scars she bears and her Lord was alive and well, as the Emperor of their country. Her thoughts drifted around, going from her grandfather to meeting all those people in Amestris and the fights she had with the people in that country. The fight where she lost her arm was still a deep one but kept her up as she was able to overcome it

"Lan Fan, times up. It's been 5 minutes, I'm coming in." said a voice outside.

The door opened, showing her Lord shirtless with his hair down. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her body away, blushing at the intrusion of him.  
"M-my Lord, I'm sorry but can I have just another-"

"Uh-ah, times up, you asked before and this is my shower anyway so you're just gonna have to cope," he retorted. "Why were you taking so long anyway?"

He looked around to see that she had a slightly soapy head and that there were hair wash bottles on the floor. 'Ah, she was washing her hair. But why should that take so long, even for her?' he thought. Slowly bringing his gaze to her body, he saw that she had her automail arm- Oh, that could have been why she was taking so long. He gave her a slightly saddened look, she was having trouble due to her left arm.

"Lan Fan, you could have asked for help you know."

"Sorry, what do you mean my Lord?"

"Your left arm, you could have asked, you are my bodyguard and I can help", he said with a slight grin.

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Lan Fan, you know I won't take no for an answer to something like this."

He stripped himself of the rest of his clothing and entered the shower, trying to keep any suggestive kind of look off his face and walked behind her. Turning her body so they were aligned with the head of the shower, he slowly placed his hands in her hair and started to massage it, making sure to start slowly.

"My lord?"

"Lan Fan, it's okay, I know what I'm doing."

Lan Fan still held her right arm close to her body but kept her body relaxed as well, he was only helping her wash her hair, nothing more. As his movements slowly became slower and thorough, deeper and more longing, her right arm relaxed more and she let it drop from her body and let herself indulge the feeling of her Lord's hands in her hair. The thought felt almost forbidden to her but she's had thoughts like this before. She's watched him grow into a strong young leader that takes care of his people and has watched his body become stronger and leaner. Bringing her mind back from her thoughts, she felt Ling pulled a bit too hard on her hair, which caused a low moan to escape her lips and fill the small room. She shot her eyes open, noticing what just came out of her mouth and felt Ling's hands stop moving. 'Oh shit', she thought while blushing.

"Haha, seems to be you're enjoying this as much as I am Lan Fan", said Ling in a seductive tone.

He continued moving his hands, making sure to pull a bit more and move slowly. His chance has appeared.

Ling slowly removed his left hand from her hair and bought it down to the part of her that turned into metal. Tracing over the scars with care and bringing his lips to them, kissing each one. If she was about to say something, he cut her off.

"Don't speak Lan Fan. Only if I ask you to."

Removing his face from her shoulder, he slid his hand lower and lower until he was at the bottom of her stomach. Slowly bringing his hand below her core she let out a slight whimper. No more holding back.

"If you want me to stop Lan Fan just give me the word and that will be the end of it."

Her body tried to reach down to his hand, but he pulled away. Another whimper came from her lips.

"But if you want me to continue, I want you to say my name. My real name that is," he said in a husky voice.

He waited in silence. She wouldn't be able to hold herself back, he knows she will give in, just a matter of time.

"Come on Lan Fan. I know you want it, you've just got to say one word and it's yours."

'Breathe', she thought to herself. 'You've wanted this for so long, why can't you just say his name!' A moan escaped her lips, "L...Ling".

She felt his hand approach her core and felt a finger slowly slide in. Another moan, but this time it was louder.

"Ngh, Lan Fan, don't be too loud. You don't want to get caught don'tcha?"

Another finger joined his first one as the both curled. As pleasure ransacked her body, he brought his face to the crook of her neck and sucked, finding her sweet spot and slowly moving again to her left shoulder. His thumb made it's way to her clit, giving teasing and slow rubs to it. She cried out, feeling something burn in her lower abdomen from the pleasure. He slowly started to move his fingers at a steady pace, as well as kissing the scars on her shoulder, giving them the attention they needed from her sacrifice to him. His fingers slowly built up speed and her moans became more frequent and louder before she bit down on her lip slightly too quiet herself. She felt the burning sensation becoming more prominent, his fingers and thumb still moving at the same pace, not once faltering as she moaned his name a final time before she came.

Ling turned her body to face him, finally getting a look at her from the front. Her eyes skimmed over his body before settling on a certain part that stood out and blushed. She was pushed against the wall of the shower while Ling dragged his eyes down her body, taking in every bit of her body.

He finally brought his lips to her, in a slow but hard kiss. He bit her bottom lip, which caused her to open her mouth and allow him to slither his tongue inside. As she was caught off guard, she had little time to react but came back at him with as much force as she could as their tongues fought for dominance. He pulled away to let them both breathe and smiled a heartfelt smile. She returned the smile while returning to kissing him. Ling slowly slid his hands down, reaching her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. She broke the kiss to moan at his action but he continued moving his hands as he had another task he was more focused on. Bringing them her backside, he lifted her and she put her legs around his waist while he aligned himself to her core. He slowly entered her, trying to kiss the pain away as she yelled out. The kiss deepened and he pulled out before entering her again. Building up his pace, she raked her nails down his back, erupting a deep moan from the back of his throat and digging them into his shoulders. His face came back to her left shoulder and left behind bites and hickies. Making his way down to her automail, he placed his mouth against and kissed it. Her arm was a sign of what she had done for him and he was grateful. He was reaching his finish and so was she and she started to whisper his name before letting out a moan and slumping against him. Not long after, he released.

"Thank you, Lan Fan."

"What do you mean Ling?"

"For being by my side and protecting me, even if harm came to you".

She smiled, "Whoever knew you could be so cheesy."

"Shut up."

...  
In Ling's bed

"Ling, were you planning this?"

"Possibly."

"You idiot."

"A loveable idiot you may say."

"You sure?"

"Hehe, sure am."

"Shut up."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was shit. Oof, am I right? Gimme dat feedback bois as I might write more stories if I actually put my mind to it. If you see any issues, feel free to tell me. I hope y'all enjoy my really bad shit thing. Lol k bye ecks dee lmao


End file.
